Spider-man vs Sinister 6
by Movie guy 94
Summary: Peter Parker is happily married to Gwen, they have a baby boy together, and their life is perfect; but what happens when Norman Osborn brings together a team of Peter's worst enemies to ruin his life by killing everyone he loves. (set in amazing spider-man universe and conclusion to "expect the unexpected" and "life is beautiful" rating might change to M)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own spider-man, Peter Parker, or most of the characters in this story, all credit goes to Sony. This is NOT ASM3, it's just within the TASM universe; enjoy.**

**(all sections with Peter's pov will be in** **bold)**

** Its been 18 months since George was born.** ** Gwen and I have moved to Brooklyn, we told her mom that we wanted a home that felt more like ours (in actuality, Gwen quickly got annoyed with her mother comming over all the time and pretty much micro-managing everything we did.) with the money I saved from working at the daily bugle and Gwen still collecting what she calls "keeping your mouth shut money" from oscorp, along with her unemployment money after she quit her job there.**

**We ended up buying a 2,200 square foot, three bedroom, two bathroom, two-story house; we didn't really care that muchabout the details, we just wanted to make sure that it was a nice neiborhood and that it had a backyard for George to play in when he got bigger.**

"Peter, Peter, come on its time to get up." Gwen said sweatly, "mmmmpppppphhhh" Peter said, trying to form words in his semi-councious state. "You can sleep in tomarrow, that's what Saturday's are for." Gwen said, pulling the sheets off of him. "what time is it?" Peter said, finaly standing up. "8:45" Gwen said, "Oh shit." Peter said, running to the bathroom and grabbing a shower towel as Gwen chuckled behind him.

15 minutes later, Peter found Gwen in the kitchen, feeding George his breakfast. Gwen was still attempting to get George to say actual words, even though everyone they know has said that it's up to the baby when they want to start talking, which Gwen tried not to listen to. George already knew how to walk, but unfortunately for Gwen, since George has some of Peter's abilities, she would tend to have a hard time catching up with him when he would start climbing on the walls. Peter and Gwen's main comfort was that someday they'd be laughing about it.

As Peter walked out the door, he was suddenly stopped by Gwen, "Hey, try NOT to get killed out there, bugboy." Gwen said softly, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll do my best" Peter said in a joking manner as he walked out the door.

**Thank god for Gwen; if it weren't for her, I'd probably wouldn't be up for another two hours, and I probably wouldn't have the job at all if Gwen didn't give me the confidence to interview for it. I'm spider-man's personal photographer, it's a pretty easy job since I'm LITERALY getting paid just to take pictures of myself in my suit. Almost every day, people ask me how I'm able to get the shots I bring in, especially when I'm able to get a shot of spider-man on the very top of the Empire State building, its no big deal, all I have to do is swing to the top of the building put a camera on the pole, and set the timer.**

**As I drove to the Biugle, I began hearing what sounded like police care crashing, people screaming, and a loud roar. "please don't let this be what I think it is." I said, climbing up a building and putting on my suit; and sure enough, it was...RHINO! Yeah, I'm gonna be late.**

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: what do you guys think of this so far? I know I said it wouldn't be untill Halloween but I just couldn't keep it in, and don't worry, this will be multi-chaptered and have tons of action**


	2. Chapter 2

**"great, I'm definitely gonna be late today" I said, under my breath. Rhino stood at about 10 feet tall, he was wearing a mechanized suitwhich was mostly grey but with a hint of blue, and he had two large horns on his head, which were right on top of each other. It looked like he'd knocked over 3 police cars, and threw another one into a building; the police attempted to shoot him down but their bullets just bounced right off of him, which pissed him off even more.**

**He started throwing cars at me when he saw me, but I dodged all of them, then he ran right towards me, horns-first, but I did a front-flip just before he got me, which got him stuck in a wall. Within ten seconds, he was able to get his horns out of the building. "well, it looks like the mechanized hippo is at it again." I quipped. "I AM NOT A HIPO, DAMNIT, IM A FUCKING RHINO!". He screamed, "Jezz, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I replied, which made him charge at me again but I threw a car at him which knocked him down.**

**Just when I thought the fight was over, he threw the car off of himself and made another charge at me; as I started to jump out of the way, he grabbed both of my legs with one hand "MY TURN" he yelled, throwing me onto a truck, 50 feet away. He jumped and landed right next to me, his foot came down in an attempt to stomp me but I quickly rolled away which made his foot stomp through almost 3 feet underground, which gave me the advantage. I used as much webbing as possible to tie him up and hang him by the legs on top of the nearest skyscraper, but not before I took out the battery for his suit.**

**I arrived at the bugle about 15 minutes later, and surprisingly, JJ was actually in a calmer mood than usual, apparently his wife is making him take pills to control his anger but mostly for his blood pressure. "For once, I'm impressed, Parker; these shots ain't that bad." JJ said, with a cigar hanging from his mouth. He gave me about $350 for the shots I took of the Rihno after I tied him up, I guess my tardiness was unnoticed.**

****Gwen was always worried about Peter, even though he agreed to dial down on being spider-man after George was born (he would only help out if he was sure the police couldn't handle it) Gwen still felt like something terrible as going to happen, and there would be nothing she could do to help. The 3 seconds it took Peter to walk through the front door every night would feel like hours for Gwen, she didn't know what he was going to look like when he walked in, it could just be a bruise and it would make he nearly have a panic attack.

Gwen felt a huge wave of relief when Peter walked in without any noticeable injuries. Peter swooped her in his arms and kissed her as if they hadn't seen each other in a thousand years. After they put George to bed, they eat dinner together, then watched a movie on the couch. It was just some crappy Sarah Jessica Parker movie,which they both secretly hated but they were just glad to be next to each other again. The next thing they knew, it was morning. Apparently the girl from sex and the city knows how to make people fall asleep.

**Author's note: what do you guys think? I've never written an action sequence before, so don't be afraid to tell me if I'm a little rusty**

**Many more chapters to come**


	3. Chapter 3

Norman Osborn and his son, Harry, had always been distant from each other, Norman was the founder and CEO of OSCORP industries, the company focused on briinging in new technology, including everything from TV's to weapons for the military. Norman got married soon after he created the company, but when his wife died when Harry was only six years old, he was too focused on his company and lust for power to care for his son, so he sent him to a boarding school untill he was eighteen.

Harry didn't come home very often, mainly because the school was at the other end of the country and the school only let out for a week during Christmas and six during the summer. Due to him having no one to take care of him when he would get hurt, cheer him on when he'd win a game, or listen to him when he cried, Harry eventually fell into a deep depression; which led him to become addicted to heroin. He tried to stop multiple times but his depression would only get worse. His addiction eventually became sever enough that he had an OD and was declared legally dead for three hours.

Peter and Harry had been best friends since they went to pre-school together. They were practically inseparable, even after Peter moved in with his aunt and uncle. Although, that all changed when Harry was sent to the boarding school. They tried to do stuff together during the summer but Harry's father started sending him to summer camp when he turned 10, they would hang out even less when Peter started dating Gwen, and Harry with Mary Jane Watson.

Norman was always power-hungry; he pictured himself as a king, a king who's reign would never end. He was ready to do anything to be on-top, weather it was buying out other companies, or hiring someone to make his competitors "go away". When he found out he had cancer, he couldn't bare the thought of someone else running his company, especially his own son. He thought of Harry as nothing more than a bolder, a bolder that stood in the way of his success.

Harry used to always try to be a good son to Norman, he tried to prove that he could handle his father's legacy, but his attempts were never successful. Even when he'd get all A's at school or when a game, his father didn't care. Eventually, Harry decided that he wanted nothing more to do with Norman and began to shut him out of his life for good. The transition was hard, but Peter and MJ were always there to support him.

Harry and MJ got married at 19, he proposed to her the night after Peter and Gwen's wedding; the two of them had briefly talked about marriage before, but they both said that they should at least finish collage before they got married. MJ didn't know that the reason they were having the conversation in the first place was because Harry had just bought the ring. On the night that he proposed, Harry took MJ to the restaurant where they had their first official date; part of him thought that MJ knew about his intentions, but when she saw the ring, she looked as if she had just won the biggest jackpot in history. She practically screamed "YES".

"Mr. Osborn, we're ready for you downstairs" Norman's assistant said. Norman had since lost the use of his legs due to the cancer, which left him confined in a wheelchair. Once Norman reached his destination, a group of scientists approached him. "Mr. Osborn, we found a cure for you."

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: what do you guys think so far, please follow, favorite, and review, constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be rude. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"We might've found a cure for you, Mr. Osborn." the doctor said, with a hint of triumph in his voice. "we've created a serum which could terminate all of the cancer-cell in your body." the doctor continued. "How exactly does this work?" Norman said, curiously. "Well, the serum was created in order to keep the body in perfect health for many years, the serum helps the body create antibodies which could make you completely immune to disease and most injuries; we're calling it 'the goblin serum'." " when will this be ready?" Norman asked, "within the month." the doctor replied. The one dream that Norman had always hoped would come true had seemed unreachable; now it was close enough that he could practically touch it, the one dream he always thought he deserved, immortality.

**I woke up on Saturday morning, to the sound of Gwen typing on the computer. For the past six months, Gwen had been working on getting an online degree so that she could get a job as a teacher. Initially, I thought she was kidding, but she told me she was serious. I can still remember the conversation.**

_**A few weeks after she left Oscorp, the two of us went out to dinner to celebrate our first anniversary. "Pete, there's something I need to tell you" Gwen said, with a**_**stern**_** voice. "What, are you secretly a guy?" I replied, sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I was suprised you didn't figure it out when I had to push George out of my ass when I gave birth to him." Gwen said, trying, unsuccessfully, to replicate a man-voice, we both laughed. **_

_**"As I was saying, the main reason I left Oscorp wasn't just because I wanted to take care of George. I want to be a teacher." Gwen said "Are you sure, and what made you decide this anyway?" I replied, curiously. "I don't know, my mom did it for 15 years, and it was kinda nice having my mom as my teacher, and I think George would like it too." Gwen said, with a smile forming on her lips. "Sounds good, and I could try to work around my schedule so that I could stay home with George, pluse I'd be banging a teacher." I said, making Gwen chuckle. "So, what happens now; are you planning on going back to school?" I asked "Yeah, I'm gonna try and get a degree online so that I don't have to worry about George." Gwen replied. **_

_**"okay, I'm sold, and don't worry, I'll take time off to help with George." I said "OH MY GOD, thank you petey, thank you so much!" Gwen said, throwing her arms around me. The two of us spent the rest of our vacation making plans for Gwen's dream career, neither one of us had been this excited about planning things out since we found out Gwen was pregnant.**_

Gwen was typing fast enough on her computer that she didn't notice Peter waking up, untill he turned her chair around to where she was facing him. "hey" Peter whispered "hey" Gwen whispered back. "I don't have to work untill Tuesday, and you can work on your school stuff anytime." Peter said "What did you have in mind, bugboy?" Gwen asked, playfully "well, I was thinking we could go to Vermont for the weekend, just the three of us, and we can take George to the beach for the first time." Peter answered. "I'm in" Gwen said, after thinking it over for a few seconds.

The three of them left that afternoon, and drove off to their first vacation as a family.

**Author's note: thank you guys for sticking with me with my first multiple-chaptered story, 2 followers and 2 favorites, I guess I must be doing something right lol**

**Also, this story could potentially be about 40 chapters, with a truly EPIC ending, but the chapters will start coming less frequently because I'm trying to focus on school :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Jane Osborn had a pretty rough life. Her mother died giving birth to her, and she was left with her abusive and alcoholic father. She lost her virginity when she was 10, when she was assaulted by a group of thugs; her father told her that she would always have the memory of what happened even if they pressed charges. Although, the thugs were eventually put in jail, due to Peter and Harry telling MJ that the memory would at least be easier to bare if justice was done on those people.

When she and her father moved next door to Peter and his aunt and uncle, she felt once she met them that they were the family she never had; Peter as the brother she always wanted, and May and Ben were the mother and father she wished she had. After a while, once Peter and MJ got to know each other, he introduced her to Harry Osborn. For the two of them, it was practically love at first sight; they felt like they were the only people in the world who could truly understand each other.

Even when Harry was sent to boarding school, the two of them did whatever they could to stay in touch. They had talked about getting married as soon as he got out; although they both acted like they were just kidding, Harry actually started putting money together in order to buy MJ the ring she deserved. After saving his money for at least three years, Harry was finaly able to buy MJ her ring. Soon after, Harry told Peter of his intentions; to Harry's suprise, Peter was completely supportive of his plan.

During the weeks leading up to the proposal, Peter and Gwen (who was still pregnant at the time) did everything humanly possible to help Harry find the perfect way to propose to MJ. Peter helped Harry get prepared, and Gwen was given the task of keeping MJ busy; Gwen's part wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, given the fact that MJ loved helping Gwen get ready for the baby and the wedding.

Peter and Gwen had just arrived at Hawaii for their honeymoon when they got the text from Harry, telling them the big news. Gwen's parents owend a small condo, it wasn't much, but it was still pretty nice. Due to Gwen's pregnancy, her and Peter were prevented from doing pretty much everything, but they only cared about the fact that they were together. Although they were still able to swim at the beach, and do a few "other" things.

**The three of us had a great time in Vermont, I was able to get a great deal on a small cabin out their; although, it was mainly because the guy who owns it used to be friends with my uncle. While we were their, Gwen and I took George to the beach for the first time; at first he was scared but after a while he began to love it. At first he wouldn't leave mine or Gwen's shoulders, but after a while we were able to get him into his flooting tube.**

**Within a week after we got back, things went back into their usual routine. After a while, I started hearing about a bank robery on my police scanner that I "borrowed" from the NYPD. Once I got to the bank, I saw at least 7 or 8 cop cars and at least 3 SWAT vans. The cops were talking about the suspects inside; there were at least 15 armed thugs inside, 4 or 5 hostages, and the thugs were led by a woman simply known as "Black Cat". Without anyone noticing, I quietly snuck inside.**

**when I got in through the roof, I instantly saw the hostages. All of them were tied up in a circle, with their mouths covered with duck-tape and possibly super-glue. I continued to climb on the celling until I came upon one of the thugs; without hesitation, I used my webs to tie up his entire body and hang him by the legs to the celling. I repeated this until I got to the last three of them. by now they were suspicious, so I had to try to take them out as quickly as possible; but right as i was about to grab one of them, I was spotted.**

**I had to act quickly when they started shooting at me. As I threw the assault rifle out of one of the thugs' hands, the gun went off and shot one of the thugs in the shoulder. I with the thugs distracted by the gunshot, I quickly webbed them to the wall and then I webbed up the wounded thug's injury, and then chased after Black Cat. After her making a few attempts to slow me down, I eventually caught up with her in a large vault. "Do you really think you can stop me, Web-head?" she asked, with a sadistic smile on her face, as she pulled out her pistol.**

**She tried to fire a few shots at me, but missed every time. Once I was able to see the bullets she was firing, I realized that they weren't bullets at all, they were tranquilizer darts. Once I was able to get close enough to her, she kicked me in the face, but I parried by grabbing her leg and throwing her against the wall, but just as I was about to web her up, she threw a grenade at me which stunned me long enough for her to run towards me with a needle, but I punched her in the face and threw her to the celling and webbed her up as she was coming down; then I brought her to the police.**

_**Author's note: instead of Chris Cooper as Norman, picture Bryan Cranston as Norman instead, and picture Alice Eve as Black Cat**_


	6. Chapter 6

**As soon as I got home, I found Gwen on the couch, watching TV with George sleeping on her lap. I guess they were wiped out after spending the day putting up Christmas decorations. "Can you help me put him to bed?" Gwen whispered, referring to our sleeping toddler. "Come on bud, time to go to bed." I solftly said to George while I picked him up and placed him in his crib.**

**Gwen must've noticed that something was bothering me because she looked concerned when I walked out of George's room. "is everything alright, honey?" Gwen said, gently "Yeah, it's just that I think someone's trying to capture me, I was chasing after this thug, she seemed pretty well trained and her team had rather advanced weaponry, but when we were fighting, she was using tranquilizer darts. My question is 'who is she working for, and what do they want with me?'" **

**"Well whoever they are, they can't have you, because you're mine." Gwen said, trying to sound reassuring. "Oh by the way, the bugle is having a fundraiser/Christmas party at the Planetarium next weekend, wanna go?" I asked. "We can bring Harry and MJ and let them get drunk, right?" she replied, with a faint smerk "I probably wouldn't have mentioned it if we couldn't." I laughed "Yay, I'll let them know." Gwen said, ecstatically **

**Harry and MJ were just as excited as Gwen was about going with us, mainly because they were able to get drunk. Once we got there, I told them not to say anything mean to JJ, I forgot how unpredictable MJ was when she's drunk. During the silent auction, "Drunk Harry" bid and won a $500,000 vase with money he didn't have, and "Drunk MJ" started going off on JJ while Gwen and I were dealing with Harry.**

**"So Mr. JJ, that's a stupid name 'JJ'. But I guess it's the the right name for a TOTAL ASS-FUCK! Ya, that's what you are, you think you can treat people like...like...DICKS!?" MJ yelled, with Jonnah, completely speechless. She went on until Gwen tackled her. We moved them into a corner and had them sit there until they sobered up, or until we were ready to leave. **

**About an hour later, Gwen and I went to get Harry and MJ since we were about to leave, but they weren't in the corner anymore, they were stumbling outside. Once we found found them, we say MJ on top of a really expensive car, with her underwear in her hand, and her legs spread, and Harry chuckling in the background. "MJ's taking a shit on Jonnah's car isn't she?" Gwen asked "Yeah, but that's NOT Jonnah's car, it's the CEO's." I replied "Then let's get the hell out of here!" she replied. We ran as fast as we could for at least 2 miles.**

_**Author's note: I know, I went a little far with MJ, but I think it was worth it. Also, this could be forty chapters, but I'm not certain, and p.s. the story will get more violent as it progresses.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alister Smyth was the one who was assigned to creating the "Goblin Serum", now he would have to tell Norman that the attempt to get the main ingredient of the serum had failed. "Mr. Osborn, I'm afraid the serum will take a little longer to finnish" Smyth said to Norman, with a complete look of defeat on his face. He would've done anything to impress Norman, mainly because he needed more funding for a secret project involving nanobot technology. Norman looked at him with a mix of disappointment, rage, and above all, devistation.

"Why, what happened?" Norman asked, while trying to fight back tears. "Well we set up a bank heist to louer out spider-man and..." Smyth replied, just before being cut off by Norman. "What the hell are you talking about, what does this serum have to do with him!?" Norman asked, furiously "His blood, sir, he was the first human to successfuly bond with the CS-Virus. His blood mixed with my nanobots, and multiple other ingredients are what make the serum work." Smyth replied, almost terrified

"Do we know who spider-man is when he isn't wearing spandex?" Norman asked "yes sir, he's Richard Parker's son, Peter." Smyth replied "Bring in subject 34-B." Smyth commanded his assistant. Within a minute, two doctors brought in something, it was only about 4 feet tall, it's skin was mostly a mixture of light and dark green, it had red eyes, small claws coming out of its fingers, and it had a hook shaped tail with a large spike at the end of it. "Don't worry, it'll grow, it's for the most part just a baby. It was the first Cross-Species where it was in animal spliced with human DNA rather than the other way around." Smyth commented "Everyone else calls him 'subject 34-B', but I took to calling it scorpion. It'll be fully grown in a few days." Smyth Continued

_**I know, another short chapter, but they'll go back to being long again, I've just been working on school stuff, but fall break starts on Friday. Yay! **_

_**P.S. the next few chapters will be pretty violent, I'm pushing the T rating as far as possible. Also, the story might only end up being 25 chapters instead of 40.**_

_**P.P.S. once this story is finished, I'm going to take a break from spider-man stories for a while, and serious stories in general; after this one, I'll probably do stories for workaholics, south park, archer, how I met your mother, family guy, and Wilfred. I'm only doing one story at a time though.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning, this chapter is the reason I'm considering changing the rating**  
_

_Enjoy_

"Tell me again about how you tried to get spider-man's blood?" Norman asked. "Well, we had your assistant, Felicia, along with some of our men rob a bank in order to lure him out; but he's a lot faster than we anticipated, he was able to take down her and her team within 20 minutes." Smyth replied "So, since you failed with your first attempt and your second still being cooked, we're going with mine. Get me Adrian Tooms."

_Adrian Tooms was an electrical engineer at OSCORP. He, like Smyth, would've done anything to get Norman's attention; which he eventually got once he created the flight harness. The harness gave it's wearer superhuman speed and strength due to an injection of multiple steroids with several__ ingredients which only Adrian knew about, into each shoulder blade. The injections secondary use was to help support the large metallic wings with tips as sharp as swords which protruded from the back._

_The harness was originally intended for the military but the govornment didn't think the average soldier's life was worth $500,000, or having a harness strapped to them for the rest of their lives, along with a sadistic personality dissorder. Now, the harnesses were mostly just used for OSCORP's hit men when someone needed to be "delt with". They ended up becoming more practical than anyone expected, the hit men (now referred to as "the Vulture squad") would use the harnesses to take out their targets from above and fly away before anyone knew what hit them._

One week later...

When Tooms walked into Norman's office, he didn't know what to expect from him, then again, Norman was never the most predictable person. "You wanted to See me, Mr. Osborn?" Tooms asked. "Yes, I have a job for you. As you know, my liver is slowly giving out; but Alister Smyth has created a potential serum that could help me." Norman answered "So where do I come in?" Tooms asked

"Well, apparently, one of the main ingredients of the serum involves Peter Parker's blood, since he's one of the few humans to successfully bond with the cross-species virus. The first attempt to get it failed, so I need you to help me get it. And yes, he's Richard Parker's son, and also Spider-Man." Norman replied "then we need to lure him out; but not by robbing a bank, you need to do it were it hurts, you need to attack his heart." Tooms said, with a menacing smile on his face. "We don't know where he is, but he has an aunt in Queens." Norman replied

**Once Gwen left to take George to the doctor for a check-up, I found the ideal time to get some Christmas shopping done. Harry met me there and then had lunch together which Harry insisted on paying for; although, this was most likely because he felt sorry for making an ass out of himself at the party two weeks ago. When I got home that night, I found Gwen putting George to bed while gently singing "Godspeed, little man" to him as he slowly let his eyes close. Gwen's mother had done that with her younger brothers when they were little, so naturally, Gwen continued the tradition.**

**Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate and when I held it up, Isaw that my aunt had sent me a text . "Wow, I guess aunt May finaly figured out how to send a text massage." I chuckled, as Gwen walked out of George's room. Once I saw the text message, I froze, dropping the phone on the carpet beneath me. "Peter... Peter, whats wrong, is everything alright?" Gwen asked, untill she picked up the Phone and saw the image herself. Aunt May's throat had been cut open and she was being hung by her feet with a meat hook.**

**Once Gwen saw the image, she threw her arms around me. Once I was able to come back to reality, I quickly threw my arms around her and burried my head into her shoulder as I began to cry. I didn't know what to do or how to react, so I just sat there with Gwen for what felt like days. My Aunt May has been murdered, and now I want revenge.**

_**I know, this has never been done before, it wasn't easy to write this chapter. When it don't worry the finale will be amazing. And no, it won't be for a few chapters, this is just the beginning. **_

_**Please leave feedback, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so far**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The next morning, I woke up to Gwen sitting beside me. "How are you feeling?" she asked, while gently stroking my cheek. "Been better." I replied "Come on, I made breakfast." she said, in a light but stern tone. Most of that day was a blur; Harry and MJ came over to check on us, Harry asked me multiple times if I was okay, but I'd brush it off and tell him that I'd be fine (although, he was most likely just making sure that I wouldn't go on another rampage like when Uncle Ben died).**

**"Harry, you don't need to worry about me, I'll let the police handle this." I said, trying not to sound argumentative "Okay, just be careful." Harry replied, looking like he'd just lost a bet on the superbowl. I ended up telling him the truth about me shortly after I found out Gwen was pregnant, but MJ had already told him after she saw me climbing into my bedroom wearing my suit when I was living with Aunt May.**

**Later that night, after Harry and MJ left, and Gwen and George went to bed, I stayed up for a while. I knew that if I tried to sleep I would be wasting my time, so I just watched tv downstairs. At about 2 in the morning, my phone started vibrating, it was a call from aunt May's phone.**

**"Who is this?" I asked, suspiciously "What did you think of my 'display' Mr. Parker?" the voice said, in a sadistic tone "Who the fuck is this!?" I asked again, while trying not to wake up Gwen and George "Meet me at the clock tower on 39th street in one hour." the voice commanded, before hanging up. I quickly put my suit on under my clothes and then drove to meet the man who murdered my aunt.**

**Once I got close enough, I put on the suit, got out of the car, and swung the rest of the way there. Just as I was about to reach the clock tower, a black figure flew right at me and knocked me down. Just when I got back up, he knocked me down again; although, this time, he landed. "I'm disappointed Mr. Parker, I expected you to put up more of a fight!" he said, triumphantly "I'm just getting started!" I replied, just before lunging at him**

**Just before I got to him, he flew up and kneed me in the face. Then, he flew back down with a fist aimed right at me, but I rolled out of the way, shot a web at his leg, and threw him at a wall. Once he got up, he spun around and used the blades on his wings as projectiles at me, but I flipped over them and then I threw one at his shoulder. I ran toward him but he used his wings as a shield and threw me to the ground. Then, as he flew back up, I shot webs at his shoulders, used them as a sling-shot, and kicked him in the chest. Then I punched him several times in the face, and used him as a shield as we fell to the ground.**

**Just when I thought the fight was over, he suddenly got up as if he hadn't even been touched, and threw an endless barrage of punches at me untill I was barely conscious. Then I felt a sharp pinch in my neck. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Parker." he said, holding a bloody syringe, then his foot came down, and everything went** **black. **

****Once Adrian walked back into OSCORP, he was stopped by Smyth. "Did you get the ingredient?" Smyth asked "Yes." Tooms replied "Thank you." Smyth said with relief


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Osborn, the serum is ready." Smyth said, in a tone simaller to when a child tells its parents that it tied it's shoes by itself. "Thank you, Mr. Smyth." Norman said, in his now very weak voice. "Although, I'd like to test it on a human, to see if this serum is as worth the wait as you say it is." Norman commanded "Of course, Mr. Osborn." Smyth obeyed but I think we should use my son as our test subject; if it works with him, then it'll work for me." Norman continued "How could you get him here, I don't think he'd be very willing since you two haven't talked in years?" Smyth asked "Leave him to me." Norman answered

**When I woke up, on the same rooftop where I was knocked out, I saw the sun begining to appear between the skyscrapers in front of me. "Great, Gwen's gonna kill me." I muttered to myself, hoping that Gwen wasn't awake yet. Luckly, I was able to get back before Gwen got up, but the same could not be said for George.**

**Although, only I was able to hear him due to my advanced hearing, and because I was closer to his room. When I opened his door, he was standing at the edge of his crib, jumping up and down. "Hey bud, are you hungry?" I asked "Yeah" he replied, with his hyper voice. Once I fed him, and got him bathed and dressed, then I changed out of the clothes that covered up my suit, and the suit with it, then I put on more "casual" winter clothes. "Come on Georgey, let's wake mommy up." I said as I picked him up and walked over to mine and Gwen's room.**

**A few hours later, after Gwen put George down for his nap, Gwen and I decided to watch a movie; but when I turned on the tv, the news came on, reporting that a local mall had been bombed. _"it saddens us to say that the Manhattian Mall bombing has left no survivors, and whoever was behind this attack is still at large. The casualties are believed to have been close to 650 people." _ the reporter announced. We sat there in shock, until my phone rang, it was Harry.**

**"Harry, where are you guys, are you alright?" I asked, trying not to panic "Peter, that mall that was bombed...MJ was in it. She's dead!" Harry replied, in between sobs. Once I got off the phone with Harry, I found Gwen on the phone with her brother, Howard, and she was in just as much hysterics at Harry; her mom was in the same mall as MJ, and the bomb.**

**We decided to have Gwen's brothers stay with us for a while, I figured Gwen would rather have as much of her family as possible under our roof, rather than across the city. The next morning, I went to check on Harry. When I got to his apartment, Harry was passed out on his couch with empty beer cans, and packs of cigerettes. The apartment smelled like a dead body rotting in the sun. I hope this didn't just happen within the passed 18 hours. I checked to make sure he was still alive, and left and went back home in sillence to make breakfast for the remaining family I still had.**

**_Author's note: we're getting pretty close to the epic final battle, only 5 to 10 chapters to go._  
**

**_P.S. my next story after this will be a South park/child's play crossover; Cartman gets a good guy doll, that'll be fun._**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up the next morning to his phone vibrating, it was a call from his father, Norman. Harry was suprised, he and his father hadn't talked in over a year, Harry though that his dad was just trying to pull another publicity stunt _"OSCORP CEO, Norman Osborn, aids his son through the grieving process after his wife was killed in the Manhattan Mall Bombing."_rafter a few rings, Harry reluctantly picked up the phone. "What the hell do you want?" Harry asked, while lighting a cigarette "Most people say 'hello' when they pick up the phone." Norman said, sarcastically "You still haven't answered my question, Norman." Harry responded angrily

"I want to help you, son." Norman replied, in a calm tone "With what?" Harry asked "I can help you kill the man who murdered your wife." Norman answered "How?" Harry questioned him "Come to my office at around noon and I'll show you." Norman said, before hanging up.

**When I got back to the house, Phillip and Simon were watching tv. I wanted to talk to them about what they just went through, but I knew that Gwen and Howard would probably be the only ones that they'd open up to about this. I went to wake up Gwen and George, then I whipped up pancakes for everyone. After we were done eating, I tried calling Harry.**

**After a few rings, he answered. "Hey pal, how are you feeling?" I asked him "I'm okay, I guess." he replied "I need to ask you something." he said "okay." I replied "My dad called me a few hours ago and said he wants me to see him at his office, should I go?" he asked "yes definetly" I replied "Did he say why he wants to meet with you?" I asked "No, no he didn't" he lied**

Once Harry got to his father's office, Norman opened the door and hugged Harry, which made him become as stiff as a board. "You said you could help me?" Harry asked "Yes, of course, come on in." Norman replied; when Harry walked into the office, he saw a chair that looked simaller to what you'd see in a dentist's office; although there weren't any tools that would apply to teeth, instead, there were syringes and vials with some time of green liquid inside of them. "What is all of this?" Harry asked, with a worried look on his face, as Norman wheeled over to the chair

"I'm glad you asked, son." Norman replied "Mr. Smyth has created a cure for my illness, it can repair any damaged organs, and amplify the rest of them and practically make you superhuman." Norman continued "And how does this help me, no one even knows who bombed the mall?" Harry asked, getting irritated "Well, I know who bombed the mall." Norman replied "The bomber's name is Adrien Tooms, he was an employee here, but he got greedy and stole some of our equipment, some of which was use to bomb the mall, and kill your wife." Norman continued, which made Harry practically freeze "But there's a small chance that the cops would be able to stop him, which is why I think you should use the serum." Norman continued further "okay, I'll do it" Harry replied, almost wanting to cry,

Once Harry was set up in the chair, he went through a series of injections all over his body, which apperently were only painkillers. Once the morphine had spred, Smyth's assistants placed four larger injections, which contained the serum, into his elbows and kneecaps. After almost an hour of agonizing pain, and nearly slipping out of consciousness, the procidure was over. But when Harry started becoming more alert, he heard Norman giving a command which Harry thought his own father wasn't even capable of. "The operation was a success, terminate him." Norman commanded

Harry quickly got out of his restraints, but it was right when two of Norman's assistants walked back into the room to carry out the job. "Mr. Osborn, we'd like you to come with us." they ordered him "Go fuck yourself!" Harry yelled. When they started walking towards him, Harry grabbed one of their pistols that they were hiding in their back pockets, and shot both of them in their legs, put his clothes back on and started walking toward the door. "Are you really that stupid, if you walk out the door they'll ambush you" one of the assailants said, while nursing his wound. Realizing that he was right, Harry jumped out the window, and landed perfectly on his feet, 35 stories below.

His father hadn't changed, he was still the monster that he knew him as. Whatever Norman was planning, it had to be bad. Harry knew he had to warn Peter. But Harry was thankful for one thing, his father had just given him the tools to avenge the death of his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Later that night, after George, Philip, and Simon went to bed, Gwen, Howard and I decided to watch re-runs of spartacus. We sat there for about 3 hours, untill Harry started frantically banging on the door. When I saw Harry when I opened the door, I froze. His clothes were damp due to the snow, his skin was as pale as the snow beneath him, he had large bags under his eyes, and his voice was dry and empty. "Jesus Harry, what the hell happened to you?" I asked "We need to talk, NOW." he ordered**

**"I went to see my father today." he said, once I led him into the kitchen "So what did he want?" I asked "He said he could help me get the guy that killed mj, he tricked me into taking some serum. He said that it was beneficial to him too, he said it could practicaly make you superhuman." he replied "Holly shit, Harry." I sighed "After they injected me with it, Norman order his assistants to kill me, but I escaped by jumping out a 30 story window." he continued,**

**"What kind of father would use his own son as a lab-rat, what kind of monster would stoup that low and kill their own child, their own flesh and blood?" he asked, with tears streaming down his face "I have no idea, Harry." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder "But you're not him, Harry, you're not him; you're better than him." I continued "Thanks, Pete." Harry replied**

**"Look, whatever Norman's planning, it's bad; you should get Gwen and the the rest of your family out of the city. I don't know how much longer you'll be able to protect New York, along with your family." Harry warned, before walking out the door. "What was that about?" Gwen asked, trying not to sound concerned "I'll tell you later." I whispered to her**

"Mr. Osborn, we can start the operation now, if you're ready." Smyth announced "Thank you Mr. Smyth." Norman said; what neither Norman or Harry knew, was that the serum that was givin to Harry was only a fraction of the amount that Norman would need, which hadn't been tested on anyone. Once the operation began, Norman felt like his skin was melting ofhis and it seemed like whatever was left of his soul was being ripped out. After a while, the pain became so extreme, that it almost felt like some type of sexual pleasure.

When the doctors started taking out the needles and removed his oxygen mask, Norman began to change. He suddenly grew atbout two or three feet, his eyes began to turn gold with black pupils, his ears began to curve into pointed tips, and his skin turned completely green, with a shade of purple on his scalp and wrists. "Mr. Osborn, can you hear me, are you alright?" Smyth asked, frantically; then, a voice appeared, it sounded like Norman, but more shallow and menecing "Norman Osborn is dead, call me... GREEN GOBLIN." the voice replied, while standing up "And I'm taking charge of this company!" the goblin announced, with an evil snicker.

**"Alright, we're alone, will you please tell me what Harry wanted to talk to you about?" Gwen asked, frustrated "Norman tricked Harry into letting his assistants experiment on him, it was some type of super-soldier serum." I replied "Do you think that's why a vulture took your blood?" she asked "I don't know, and what do mean when you said 'vulture'?" I replied "Well, you told me that the guy that attacked you had metallic wings on his back, so I figured that it was probably someone from the vulture program." she answered "What's the vulture program?" I asked her**

**"it was a program at OSCORP, created by Adrian Tooms and Alister Smyth, I was assigned to them before I worked with Dr. Connors. They created a flight harness which would help solders quickly get in and out of combat zones, and they would inject something into you so that you'd be stronger, faster, and be able to see everything clearer while you're in the air." she answered "Whatever this is, it's bad." I replied "I know." she said**


	13. Chapter 13

Norman (now the green goblin) had since confined himself to a dark room that used to be his office. The serum was slowly erasing whatever small about of humanity that Norman still had, and completely turning him into psychotic monster, without any form of rational though about anything. Smyth had offered to try to fix the "skin deformities" but Norman refiused. "I can help you, Norman." Smyth said "No." Norman replied "This is the way I can take control." he continued "What do you mean by control, and what exactly are you trying to control, sir?" Smyth asked, with a hint of fear in his voice "The world, Mr. Smyth, and everything in it." Norman answered "But I can't do that without your help, Alister." he continued "With what, Mr. Osborn?" Smyth asked, realizing that he was talking to a complete lunatic

"When you point a loaded gun at someone, they'll do whatever you want them to do, and if you point it at their families, they might even shoot themselves if you told them to." Norman answered "What are you getting at, Norman?" Smyth asked him, hoping that he wasn't about to ask him what he think he was "I need you to turn the serum into a weapon." Norman responded "But Spider-Man will attempt to intervene, so I'm going to need an army." he continued "What kind of army?" Smyth asked, as if he was just picking up food "I need you to get a team together to take him out; he's married to Gwen Stacy, so get her address and send the team to their house." Norman commanded

**I woke up the next morning to large chunks of snow, falling off the roof; with my arms wrapped around Gwen. I quietly got up and got in the shower without waking up Gwen. When I got out and got dressed, I went downstairs to check on everyone. But when I got downstairs I saw several people in suits walking toward the house.**

** "Mr. Parker, may we come in?" one of the men asked "Uh, sure." I replied. When they walked in, two of the men walked out of the room, and swalking wandering around the house. When I asked the men what they were doing, one of them pulled out a silenced pistol. "Don't worry, Mr. Parker, we'll make this quick." one of them said, before trying to shoot me. **

**When he pulled the trigger, I broke his hand, grabbed the gun, and shot him in the foot, then I kicked him in the face to knock him out. Before the other men realized what happened, I ran to my room to warn Gwen. "Get George and your brothers, and take them to Harry's, and I'll meet you there." I instructed her "Okay." she replied, before she threw her arms around me "Try not to get killed." she said, with a serious tone this time.**

**She quickly and quietly got everyone out through the back, along with the .38 revolver that she found in her father's dresser; just as the rest of the men found the man's unconscious body. When I heard one of the men approach the bedroom, I pulled the gun out of his hands and elbowed him in the face. As three more men approached the room, I used the gun to take them out.**

**When the last man approached me, I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened; the gun was jammed. Just as he was about to shoot me, I herd a gunshot from behind him. When he collapsed on the ground, I saw the shooter, it was Gwen. "I told you to get everyone out of here?" I asked "I thought you could use a hand; and don't worry, I got them to Harry, their safe." she answered, as threw my arms around her, and kissed her.**

**"There's a guy who's still alive downstairs; do you still have bullets in that, because I could use your help with getting information from him?" "You are the persuasive one." I asked "Sounds like fun." she said, with a sadistic smile.**

**When we got to the man, he was awake and clutching at his wounded foot. "Who sent you?" I asked him, angerly "FUCK YOU!" he yelled "Okay, here's what's going to happen; you're going to tell us everything we want to know, or I'll grab a butcher knife, cut off your genitals, and make you swallow them." Gwen replied "Do we have an understanding?" she asked **

**"Wow, what a pussy." Gwen said as we drove to the police station, with the man in our trunk "I couldn't even keep up with what he was saying, because he was spilling everything out so fast." she continued "Well, you threatened to make him eat his own dick; any guy would tell you whatever you wanted to know, if it prevented you from doing that." I laughed "I'll keep that in mind." she chuckled **

**"Look, if this is as bad as I think it is, then you, George, and your brothers should probably go stay with your aunt and uncle in London." I suggested "Peter, I'm not leaving your side, if this is as bad as that guy said, then I'm staying with you." she replied "Gwen, I can't lose you; if you get hurt, I'd never forgive myself." I responded "Peter, you can't keep beating yourself up over this; my grandfather made my dad promise the same thing when he became a cop. We're finishing this together, you even said that we're invincible when we're together." she replied "Okay, we'll do this together." I said, with a small smile on my lips; she kissed me on the cheek, and we held each other's hands for the rest of the drive.**

_**Author's note: I'm suprised, this is coming together a lot faster than I expected**_

_**P.S. please don't be mad at me for having Peter kill someone **_


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Osborn, the attempt on Spider-Man failed." Smyth informed him "Then get Hardy and Sytsevich out of Ravencraft, and get the "spider-slayers" into position." Norman commanded "We need to creat a distraction to keep everyone busy untill the bomb is ready." "As you wish, I guess." Smyth replied, bluntly

Ravencraft institute was considered the San Quintin of the east coast; or to some, the Quantanimo Bay of the US. The prisoners were only fed once a day, but that was only the beginning of their torture. The meals were often so bad that even a rat would think twice before chowing down, but at least death row inmates and mental patents were allowed to eat soup or dry bread. When the inmates would refuse to eat, the wardens would either water board them or lightly drip water on their foreheads. (_A/N in Quantinimo, the guards would do that to make you insane, I know it sounds crazy,heard its true, google it)_ The cells themselves didn't even have windows, and even so much as a brief glimpse outside could keep you sane.

Felicia was being held at the psychiatric ward of Ravencraft. Even though she wasn't legally declared insane, the wardens decided to place her in a straight-jacket to prevent her from escaping, for the 47th time. "Does anyone see this?" one of the guards asked while pointing to the army of small dots that were heading right toward them, and getting bigger as they got closer. Those dots were actually the robotic spiders that were created by Alistair Smyth; they looked a lot like the sentinels from the "matrix" movies, only with two mini-guns above their heads and two rocket launchers on the bottom. Their usual purpose was to hunt down any failed experiment that escaped OSCORP; but they were solely programmed to follow Smyth's orders.

Before anyone had any time to react, the spider-slayers surrounded the guard tower and began to gun down anyone their line of sight. Once the remaining guards began to shoot back at the robots that we're now heading for the cells, the now fully-matured scorpion jumped into the tower to finish what the slayers started. "What the fuck is that?" one of the guards asked, about the 8-foot tall creature that they were trying to shoot at.

All of their shots were useless, the Scorpion would dodge everyone of them, in a similar fashion to Agent Smith from "The Matrix", he'd bend his waste in the opposite direction of every bullet that was fired. When the guards' guns were empty, the scorpion shot acid out of the tip of is tail and it hit one of the guards right in the face, sending him screening as he jumped out the window and plummeted to his death. Then, the Scorpion stabbed the next guard in the chest with his acid-tipped tail, and decapitated the guard that remained.

"Jesus, what the hell took these assholes so long?" Felicia muttered to herself when she herd the chaos outside. Just as she stood up, one of the slayers blew open her cell, and cleared her a path to get to her gear, and Sytsevich, who was being held at the other end of the prison. He wasn't given as many restraints, this was mostly because he was completely powerless without his rhino suit. He was barely awake when she got to him, probably due to the drugs that the doctors kept him on.

"What do you want?" Sytsevich asked, with his thick and tired Russian accent "What does it look like?" she asked, sarcastically "We're getting out of here." "Good, I could use a drink." he said, while beginning to stand up "You and me both." she replied

Once they got out of his cell, what was left of the facility was covered with mutilated corpses and ruble. A few slayers flew around the facility in circles, but Scorpion fled with the rest of them. Most of the wardens were dead, while a few were still writhing in agony as the acid from the Scorpion ate away their flesh. "Let's get the hell out of here." Felicia insisted as she grabbed the last of her gear. Just as they walked out of the facility, OSCORP agents surrounded them, put black masks over their heads, and threw them in a black van.

"What the hell is going on?" Felicia asked, impatiently "Mr. Osborn has a job for you two." one of the men replied "He'll explain everything you need to know, when we get to him." "God damnit." Felicia muttered under her breath

**Once we dropped of the OSCORP agent at the police station, Gwen suggested we call Harry and check on everyone. "What happened, are you guys alright?" Harry asked, while trying to stay calm "We'll talk when we get to your apartment, we'll be there soon." I replied "Don't worry." I said, trying to prepare Gwen for what we were about to do "Harry will stay in London with them, he'll keep them safe; he has a small flat about 25 minutes from you aunt and uncle's house." "I know." she said, with a tear slowly falling down her cheek "We're gonna make it, Gwen, I promise; and this time I'm keeping my promise." I said, as I pulled her into my arms "I trust you." she said, as she buried her head into my chest. **

**We will make it, we have to...**

**AUTHOR's NOTE: What do you guys think so far? Holly crap, we only have two or three more chapters to go until we get to the finale; are you as amped as I am?**

**P.S. the Spartacus show that I mentioned a few chapters ago is called "Spartacus: blood and sand" (that was the title for season one, the prequel was called "Spartacus: gods of the arena" season two was called "Spartacus: Vengeance" and the third season was called "Spartacus: war of the damned" it just ended a few months ago, it was AWSOME, the season arean DVD and BLU RAY now, or you could find them on STARZ, NOT FOR CHILDREN.**

**P.P.S. if you have any ideas or suggestions for the final battle, let me know **


	15. Chapter 15

**By the time we made our way to Harry's house, the ground was completely covered in snow, and it didn't make it any easier that the sky was completely black. The three feet of snow made the 25 minute drive to Harry's house take up to an hour and a half. Gwen was now asleep, with her head leaning into the door; we were both dreading the conversation that we were going to have when we got there, it's not that easy when you have to tell your two year that they might never see you again.**

**"Ready?" I asked Gwen, as we pulled into the parking garage of Harry's apartment building "Yeah" she replied, squeezing my hand. When we got to the apartment, George, Philip, and Simon were asleep in the guest room, while Harry and Howard were watching tv in the living room. The two of them had already known each other for a while; after Gwen and I got engaged, the three of us started hanging out together. The two of them became friends pretty quickly**

**"Harry, can we talk for a minute?" I asked him once we got inside "Yeah, sure." he replied, as he led me out to his balcony, while Gwen went to check on George and her brothers. "Do you still have that apartment in London?" I asked "Yeah, I actually forgot all about that dump." he replied "Why did you want to know?" "Gwen's aunt and uncle have a house in London, it's not that far from your house out there." I said "What's going on?" he asked "I need you to take George, and Gwen's brothers to them, and keep an eye on them in case Oscorp tries to go after them." I said "Your father is having Alistar Smyth build a bomb that could wipe out all of New York." "Wait, how do you know any of this?" he asked**

**"I...er, well to be more accurate, Gwen got it from one of the Oscorp agents that that tried to kill me this morning; he would've told us anything after she threatened to cut off his dick and feed it to him." I replied, chuckling "Damn" he responded, with a shocked expression on his face ****"What about you and Gwen" he asked "We're staying here" I answered him "Gwen thinks that she might know how to stop the bomb." **

**"How does she know how to stop it?" he asked "She worked for Smyth before she was assigned to Dr. Connors when she was an intern at Oscorp; she said that she helped design a bomb that could wipe out the city. She thinks this bomb is similar, although this bomb is laced with the Cross-Species virus." I responded "Jesus, I always though my dad was nuts, but I never expected something like this." Harry sighed**

**"Please, Harry, I'm begging you; please keep them safe." I pleaded "Okay, I'll take them." he replied, placing his hand on my shoulder "Thank you, Harry." I responded, hugging him.**

**Harry, Howard, and I ended up staying up all night, planning out how we would get them out of the city while Gwen slept with George and her brothers in Harry's guest room. Our plan was to have Harry drive them to Newark airport, and then he'd fly them to London with his four-seater plane, using the skills he learned from six months worth of flight-school. Gwen and I took George to the park while Harry, Philip, Simon, and Howard got everything ready for their trip. We wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, in case we don't make it through this.**

**A few hours later, we met with Harry at the airport. He was sitting by the door to the hanger, while Howard was getting his brothers breakfast at the food-court; Gwen took George to Howard, while I sat with Harry. "Do the two of you even have a plan on how you're even going to get to the bomb?" he asked, as we walked toward the plane "Not yet, we're meeting with Flash and some of his army buddies later to discuss it." I replied "Flash is in the army?" he asked "He was." I replied "He was medically discharged."**

**"why" he asked**

**"When he was in a firefight in Afghanistan, his squadron was being pined down by a group of insurgents, he threw a grenade which took out the insurgents, but as they were checking the bodies, he slipped on what he thought was a banana peal, but it was actually an insurgent's face; his squad caut him playing with it and wearing it like it was a mask." I replied **

**"So basically, it's just you, Gwen, Flash, and his army buddies?" he asked **

**"Yeah, pretty much" I responded **

**We sat by the plane for about 15 minutes, until Gwen got back. The plane wasn't much, it partially resembled suburban, only with wings on top of it and on it's tail. It had four doors, but could seat six. The interior was designed like a car; the seats were made of light-brown leather, two in the front, three in the back, along with a car-seat for George in the middle. **

**It finally hit us as they were getting in the plane, Harry and Howard tried to ease the tension by getting the kids excited about flying, which worked pretty well, especially with George. Gwen and I were able to hold everything in while we said our goodbyes to them, but once the plane was nothing but a dot in the sky, Gwen finaly broke down, and collapsed into my arms.**

**Author's note: just letting everyone know, in this, flash is Gwen's cussin**

**P.S. that firefight that flash was in, that was based on something that happend to a friend of my brothers' while he was in Iraq **


	16. Chapter 16

**After we left the airport, Gwen and I went to a coffee shop since we had a few hours to kill before we were supposed to meet flash and his army buddies. Flash had known about me for a while, he was suspicious after the "basketball incident" and started asking questions, but I ended up telling him after George was born; he had to tell his army buddies about me so that they'd meet with us. "Don't worry, they're gong to be fine." I assured Gwen, who was still pretty dazed "I know" she sighed "it's just...heavy, ya know." "yeah" I replied, placing my hand above hers when we sat down ****"Don't worry, this'll all be over pretty soon." "I'm scared, Pete." she said, with tears forming in her eyes "I know, I am too." I replied**

**We stayed there for about an hour, then we headed to Flash's house in Weschester. It wasn't much, it was just a small two-bedroom, two-bathroom one story; the area was kinda nice though. Fash's army buddies were an odd bunch; three of them seemed to be in either their late twenties or early thirties, two of them were around our age, and the remaining four were in most likely in their early forties, while "hardcore Joey" was likely in his mid 50's he considered himself a combination of Samual L. Jackson and Joey Tribioni "only more badass". Gwen begged me not to mention that he looked nearly identical to Ving Rhames, but it slipped out when I saw him, he just laughed it off though.**

**"Why is it that you wanted to meet with us?" Flash asked "Norman Osborn is having his assistants build a bomb that could wipe out an entire city." I replied, opening the briefcase that the assailant from the other day had left in his car. "Anyone within Manhattian will be killed by the explosion, while everyone within a 500 mile radius will be infected with the cross-species virus." "Like the one that lizard creature tried to spred a few years ago?" flash asked "Worse" Gwen replied, while taking out the files from the briefcase. **

**"So what's the plan?" Flash asked "The bomb is hidden within Oscorp, the way of disarming it is extremely complicated." Gwen began explaining "There are three triggers, I'll Need you guys to watch my back while I disarm the first one, which will give Peter an opening to disarm the second, which will probably be with Norman, and once he disarms that one, it'll give me an opening to take out the last one." **

"Mr. Osborn, your weapon is ready, I placed the second trigger within this glider; it'll give you the ability to fly at incredibly fast speeds, while having complete control of being able to maneuver in between buildings." Smyth announced, handing him the large, yet incredibly light hovercraft. the glider resembled an arrowhead, it was mostly purple, but with shades of dark green (likely a repaint) with two retractable blades on the bottom, with two machine guns on either side. The top of the glider had straps, in order to prevent the pilot from falling off.

"We're going to need to keep the people distracted untill the bomb goes off; I want you to set your Slayers loose on the city." Norman commanded "Okay..." Smyth obeyed, begining to regret every choice he's made while working for Oscorp. Within an hour, the slayers were unleashed, on an unsuspecting city of inoscent people, gunning down everything in sight.

"My god, my god, what have I done?" Smyth asked himself, while he watched the destruction outside, that he was responsible for. "Mr. Osborn, I can't let this happen." Smyth said, grabbing a pistol, and aiming it at the back of Norman's head. The goblin looked at him and laughed "Do you really think killing me will change anything; do you think my team would even let you walk out of here if you did? The bomb would still go off, and you'd be either dead or in jail." the goblin announced "What are you talking about?" Smyth asked, with his hand starting to shake

"Don't you think that the evidence will lead somewhere, won't people start to ask where the bombs came from? I've prepared for this situation, if you betray me, I'll send an anonymous tip to the police, and give them evidence that would directly link you to all of this." Norman answered him. Realizing that he was right, and that this was bound to happen sooner than later, with little hesitation, Smyth placed the gun in his own mouth, and pulled the trigger. "Goddamnit, that was a $48,000 couch!" Norman complained, referring to the chunks of Smyth's brain and skull that were now all over the couch.

**"When can we be ready by?" I asked "Two to three hours." Flash replied "Okay, we'll meet back here around midnight." Gwen said, as we prepared to leave. As we drove home, we started to see the chaos that took place when we were with Flash. Buildings were either on fire, riddled with bullet holes, or torn in half. Slowly flying in between the ruins of the city, were dozens, if not hundreds, of robots that closely resembled octopuses. As we got on the freeway, a small group of them started flying towards our car.**

**As they got closer, I sped up, which made them start firing at us. "Keep your head down!" I ordered, as they shot at us, while I sped in between 18-wheelers for cover. They quickly got irritated and flew toward us at full speed. "What's the plan?" Gwen asked, with her hands covering the top of her head as she ducked underneath the glove compartment "We'll head for the tunnel, it'll be harder for them to stay together, and we can take them out one or two at a time." I replied**

**As we got inside the tunnel, the Slayers were forced to break their formation, due to their size, and the pile of empty cars that were getting in their way. As one of them caught up to us, I shot a web directly in it's eye, making it crash into a wall (which crushed it's head on impact). I repeated this with the next three, but the last one caught on and attacked us from behind with its tentacles.**

**I quickly leaned out of the window and shot it in the eye, but at the same time, it sent a bullet directly into my shoulder. "Peter...Peter, oh my god!" Gwen cried, as she pulled me back into the car. I tried to respond to her, but I froze; my body had gone into shock.**

**I was barely conscious when she brought me into our house. She gently laid me on the kitchen table and grabbed the first-aid kit. At least now we had an excuse to get rid of that table. When she got back, she ripped open my shirt, using the bullet hole. The bullet was still inside my shoulder, which explains why I wasn't healing yet. I came to when she took the bullet out, and the wound started patching itself up. **

**"Gwen, I need you to promise me something." I said, weakly**

**"What?" she asked, helping me sit up**

**"If anything happens to me, I want you to get George, and get as far away from here as possible." I replied**

**"Okay...I will, I promise." she said, as I embraced her, while she began to sob**

**We sat there for a few hours, until it was time to leave. As I put my suit on underneath my civilian chlothes, Gwen grabbed her father's .38 revolver, and grabbed all the ammo she could find. Her dad taught her everything she needed to know about shooting it, as well as having her take three years worth of MMA classes; he probably just wanted her to always be safe, although, he probably never would've guessed that she would actually need to put those skills to use someday.**

**When we got to Flash's house, he and his buddies were finishing up with their gear. I was really superized about the kind of firepower they had with them; they had everything from pistols to RPG's, Hardcore Joey even had a 50 cal. machine gun, which was almost as big as him. "Ready for this?" I asked Gwen, as we all got Hardcore Joey's van "Yeah, I am." she replied "What about you?" "Let's find out." I replied**

**To be concluded...**

**Author's note: the finale may take a while, pay attention to how many words are listed now, and how many are listed when the finale gets uploaded. Also, as you can probably tell, I'm borrowing elements from some of my favorite final battle scenes, such as transformers: dark of the moon, man of steel, the dark knight rises, the matrix revolutions, and resident evil: retribution.**

**P.S. for the battle that's coming, it might have more of an effect if you listen to the "you die, or I do" track from the man of steel soundtrack, it's actually what gave me the idea for the ending.**

**P.P.S. I hope to see you all when I start my south park/child's play crossover, it's gonna be hilarious, cartman's going to be like how he was in the earlier season, FYI.**


	17. Grand Finale

**The city was pretty much destroyed, most of the skyscrapers were in ruins, especially times square. When we reached the ruins of times square, I headed for a nearby ruined building to change, while Gwen, flash, and his army buddies headed for Oscorp tower.**

"The bomb is ready, get into position!" Norman commanded "Spider-man will most likely try to intervene, stop him by any means necessary!" Almost instantly, the slayers, vulture, scorpion, rhino, and the green goblin jumped out of the tower, and prepared for Spider-Man's inevitable attack; while black cat stayed behind with the first trigger, along with a small army of Oscorp guards.

**When I was done putting on my suit, I was punched by a large, metallic hand; the force of it knocked me across the room. When I pulled myself up, I saw my attacker, it was the rhino. "I am going to make you beg for death, little spider." he said, threateningly**

"Do you still have any contacts within the military?" Joey asked flash, as the group walked into Oscorp "We're gonna need all the firepower we can get." "I can try and get in contact with Brock; but I am suprised the military hasn't already shown up." flash replied, hoping Gwen didn't hear him. "Brock, can you hear me?" Flash asked with his phone pressed tightly onto his face " Thompson, where the hell are you?" Brock asked, with little patience "We're in Oscorp tower, there's a bomb that Norman Osborn is trying to detonate within the city, and if it goes off, the cross-species virus will spread all over New York." Flash replied "I'll send out some troops as soon as possible." Brock responded. With all of the people in base staring at him, staff sargent Edward Brock stood up "Alright, that was my contact in Manhattan, he's just confirmed that there is a bomb set to detonate within the city; most likely, any air attacks will be spotted instantly, so I need three teams, one team to wing-suit in, one team to sneak in through the water, and one team to fly in with an air strike once we're inside." Without hesitation, all of the solders got their gear and met with him outside.

**The rhino quickly charged at me, and I jumped over him, shot a web at his feet, and threw him out of the building. When I jumped down, I was picked up by vulture, and thrown in the air, only to be punched in the face and thrown down to a rooftop. "You know what's funny, Parker?" the vulture asked, with a menecing smile "Your aunt begged for mercy, just before I cut her throat to shut her up, she begged, like a dog; do you think your wife will do the same?" in a blind rage, I lunged at him, pulled him closer with my web, and started sending punches to his face, untill his mouth was covered in blood. I threw him down to the rooftop, only for him to start shooting his spikes at me; I doged all of them, but with every shot, he was spinning closer to me, untill he used his wing to knock me into a wall.**

"Put your weapons down, and put your hands in the air!" one of the Oscorp guards commanded, as they surrounded the small group. Acting on instinct, Gwen hid behind a column while Flash and his team began firing at them. Bullets were flying everywhere. The guards were trying to pin down flash and his group, but the guards were dead before they could take anyone down. "Gwen, you alright?" Flash asked "Yeah, I'm good." Gwen replied, shocked

Elsewhere, Staff Sargent Brock was preparing his men for battle. Just before he boarded one of the planes, he saw the team of men standing before him. "Alright, the only way to get into the city is to wing-suit in, we'll drop into times square and make our way toward Oscorp tower." Brock stated " But I can't promise everyone a ride home, but if you're with me, your country needs you now." "I can find my own ride home, sir." an unnamed solder said, bravely "Who else?" Brock asked "HOOAH!" the rest of the men replied.

**The vulture quickly tried to shoot his spikes at me, but I flipped over him,threw him into the air, and then I started throwing him into buildings and windows until he was hardly able to stand. Just before I could deliver the final blow, I was knocked down by a slayer. "Jesus, Smythe must've seen matrix too many times." I quipped, looking at the large robot in front of me. The slayer quickly took out its guns, and started shooting at me, but I shot at its eyes, which made it start shooting blindly, but I jumped on its back, aimed its guns, and riddled the vulture with bullets as he flew toward me.**

With his team strapped in, Brock signaled the pilot to take off. Once the planes neared the city, a large group of slayers, led by the goblin, flew directly toward the plane. The goblin and the slayers started firing at the planes, but the planes avoided the bullets and missiles, and started returning fire. The planes were able to take out most of the slayers, with the exception of the goblin, but he maneuvered behind them, and fired missiles directly at them. "Get 'me out! Get 'me out!" the pilot shouted as the plane went down; at the perfect moment, Brock and his team jumped out of the plane, and glided down to the city below.

Noticing the solders flying down from the now destroyed planes, the goblin began chasing them. The goblin tried to shoot them down, but when that didnt work, he shot at a nearby building, which knocked out two solders. The squad quickly took a hard left, and flew through the hole of a destroyed building, which was just big enough to fit each of them one at a time, except for the goblin.

As they headed for the stairs, scorpion jumped in front of them, only to be shot down by Joey with his semi-auto shotgun. Once they had made it to the floor underneath the bomb, Gwen and Flash's team were ambushed by another set of Oscorp guards, this time being led by Black Cat. knowing the drill, Gwen quiclkly took cover behind a metal desk as the bullets began firing. As the shootout progressed, both sides took casualties; after a few minutes, all that remained were Gwen, flash, hardcore Joey, and Black Cat. Flash and Joey looked all over the room for her, but they didn't see her untill she snuck up behind them, and stabbed Joey in the throat.

As Hardcore Joey fell to the ground, Flash advanced on Black Cat, in an attempt to avenge his fallen brothers. He tried to trow a few punches at her, but every time, she would counter him with her knife. After several stabs to his stomach, Flash fell to the ground. Before Gwen could get a shot at her, Black Cat knocked gwen's revolver out of her hands, and started swinging her knife at her. "Are you looking forward do me slowly murdering you?" Felecia asked, with a sadistic smile "I'm only looking forward to stabbing you in the fuckin' face!" Gwen replied, as she lunged at her enemy

**After I was done with Tooms and the slayer, the rhino attacked me again; he was even more pissed off this time. I dodged his charge at me, but turned in the direction I was going, and punched me into a wall. Just as he charged at me again, he was shot down by a group of solders whoswere parachuting down from above. "There's an army of robots heading toward oscorp." I informed them as they landed "I need you to keep them distracted while I take out the guy on the glider." "Good luck." one of the solders replied "Thanks, you too." I said, as I swung off**

**As I got higher in the air, I started hearing a sadistic laugh. "Show yourself, you fucking coward!" I demanded "You've been having everyone else do your work for you; why don't you grow a pair of balls and face me!" suddenly, he appeared from behind me, sent a strong uppercut to my jaw with his left hand, and then grabbed me by the throat with his right. "No, your father was the coward.." he replied, just before I punched him as hard as I could, in the face, which made him lose his grip on me. The fight of my life had just begun. **

Meanwhile, Gwen and Felicia were in a brutal fight to the death. Every punch one threw, the other would counter it, ant throw one twice as hard. Felicia tried swinging her knife at Gwen again, but Gwen eventually was able to pry it from her hands, and slash at her arms and waist a few times. When Gwen tried to go in for the kill by stabbing Felicia in the chest, she sidestepped her and threw her into a wall.

Felicia tried to stab Gwen in the face, but Gwen moved her head just in time, which made the knife get stuck in the wall, and broke in half when Felicia tried to pull it out. Gwen was suddenly able to get on top of her, and send a barrage of punches to Felicia's face; but suddenly, Felicia was able to knock Gwen off of her, and begin to suffocate her. Just when Felicia thought she was about to be the victor, Joey came up from behind her, tackled her, and used her as a human shield as he jumped out the window, sending himself, as well as Felicia, to their deaths. Without hesitation, Gwen deactivated the first trigger.

**"Alright Peter, the first trigger is down, you're up." Gwen announced "I'll get to it in a minute, I'm a little bissy right now." I replied, as I was dodging the goblins missile attacks. Once he lost sight of me, I snuck up underneath his glider, and took out the second trigger, as well as the glider's engine, sending the goblin falling to the streets below. "trigger number two is down." I said, panting. "Okay, I'm deactivating the third one now." she replied, as I headed over to her**

**As soon as I got to Gwen, she threw her arms around me. "Lets get the hell out of here." I said "Sounds good to me." she replied, with her head on my we swung out of the building, the goblin appeared out of nowhere, and lunged at us, sending both of us to the rooftop. "You really thought a 4,000 foot drop would kill me?" he asked, furiously "Yes" we replied as we got up. Gwen quickly ran and hid as I ran toward him. **

**I was able to kick him in the face, but he quickly got up and attacked me again. He sent a punch to my face, but I blocked it just in time, and sent a few jabs to his ribcage. As he collapsed, I turned around, only for him to send multiple punches to my stomach, each one knocking the air out of my lungs, until I fell down to the floor. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Gwen shot him in the chest; he laughed almost hysterically, with blood poring out of his mouth, until Gwen aimed the revolver between his eyes, and pulled the trigger, making the back of his skull explode outward.**

**"damn" I said, trying to stand up, until Gwen helped me up. "Let's go home." she replied "We should probably call Harry." I suggested "let's do that later." she replied. As we turned around, the sun began to rise over the city.**

**_For a while, I thought Gwen and I weren't supposed to be together, that I'd have to choose between her and protecting the city, but maybe I was wrong, maybe we were always supposed to be together, look at what we've accomplished so far, if that isn't fate, I don't know what is; together, we truly are, amazing._**

**_THE END_**

**_Author's note: I told you it was going to be epic; I do have a sequel in mind, but it probably won't be out for a long time (at least 4 to 6 months), I won't give anything away, but the title is going to likely be "World War V"._**

**_P.S. the first chapter to my south park/child's play crossover will be up in about a week, hope to see you there!_  
**


End file.
